In the portable information apparatus such as a Laptop personal computer (a Laptop PC), there is a configuration that a display chassis is coupled to a main body chassis via the hinge device to be openable/closable. In addition, there also exists a so-called convertible PC that the display chassis is made rotationally movable relative to the main body chassis up to 360 degrees, exceeding 180 degrees.
In such a portable information apparatus as described above, utilization of various wireless communications such as a wireless LAN (Local Area Network), a wireless WAN (Wide Area Network) and so forth is generally performed. It is necessary to dispose an antenna device for wireless communication by leaving a certain space between the antenna device and a conductor such as a metal and so forth. Incidentally, in the portable information apparatuses such as the Laptop PC, the convertible PC and so forth, the display chassis and the main body chassis are configured to be rotationally moved relatively. Accordingly, it is necessary for the antenna device to be loaded on each of the above-described portable information apparatuses to have the ability to typically ensure stable communication quality without being influenced by an opening/closing angle of the display chassis.
For example, in Patent Document 1, there is disclosed the convertible PC of a configuration that the antenna device is disposed on a front-end part of the display chassis which is opposite to a rear-end part on the hinge side thereof. In this configuration, the front-end part of the display chassis with the antenna device being disposed gets out of position relative to a front-end part of the main body chassis in a tablet mode in which the main body chassis and the display chassis are set to a 360-degree position and thereby the communication quality of the antenna device is typically ensured.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2016-110588